This invention relates to a completely aromatic thermotropic polyesterimide, the process for its preparation and its use as a self-reinforced material or as a reinforcing material for traditional thermoplastic polymers.
Thermotropic polyesterimides of high melting point deriving from the reaction of 4-carboxy-N-(p-carboxyphenyl)phthalimide with hydroquinones substituted with methyl, chlorine, bromine, phenyl or thiophenyl are described in Macromolecules, Kricheldorf H. R. et al., 24, 1011-1015 (1991).
Thermotropic polyesterimides with a melting point exceeding 300.degree. C., deriving from the reaction of 4-carboxy-N-(p-carboxyphenyl) phthalimide with substituted hydroquinones and with 2,6-naphthalenedicarboxylic acid are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,176,223, while U.S. Pat. No. 4,383,105 describes thermotropic polyesterimides deriving from the reaction of 4-carboxy-N-(p-carboxyphenyl) phthalimide with hydroquinones, including substituted hydroquinones, and with 6-hydroxy-2-naphthoic acid. The polyesterimides of this latter patent also melt at a temperature exceeding 300.degree. C. These materials are usable as self-reinforced materials or as reinforcing materials for traditional thermoplastic polymers.